1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to internal combustion engines. More specifically, the present invention concerns rotary type, internal combustion engines.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
By far the most commonly used internal combustion engine is the piston-crankshaft type, reciprocating engine. Such engines are relatively inefficient and create pollution problems which are not easily solved.
In recent years there has been an increasing interest in other types of internal combustion engines such as the rotary type. Probably the most well known rotary engine is the one commonly referred to as the "Wankel" engine. Many rotary engines have better pollution characteristics and may also be more efficient than the common reciprocating engine.
Continuing research and development is being conducted on the Wankel engine and many other types of rotary engines have been proposed. A few examples of the various types of rotary internal combustion engines may be seen in the following Schlecter;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,511,441 -- Loubiere; U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,777 -- Nielson, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,596 -- Lindhagen et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,359 -- Schleter; U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,406 -- Holt.
As can be seen from these patents, rotary engines include the vane type, volute type, gear type and others. However, as the number of proposed designs indicate, a continual search is being made for more efficient and less polluting engines. The recent energy crisis has accelerated the search for more suitable engines, particularly those for use with automobiles.